


Distraction

by rieraclaelin, the_dangerous_ginger



Series: Wincestiel Smut Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been a little worked up after a case gone awry, so Sam and Castiel devise a plan for the perfect distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Another email fic between rieraclaelin and myself.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K & J

Dean never knew how much weight a simple note could hold. The ability to excite and induce extreme nervousness all held by a few words, written on the back of an old electric bill, that wasn't even theirs.

Now though, with the note clutched tightly in his right hand, he had a very good idea of just how enticing a note could be.

He stole another glance at the two sets of handwriting, quietly reading the words aloud.

"Dean, 7pm, naked in your bedroom.  We will meet you there."  Definitely Sam's scribbling.  Luckily, Dean had a lifetime of practice reading his words.    

"Once you have entered your room, Dean, lay down on the bed and relax."  This time, the writing was more elegant and precise.  Maybe Sam should take some pointers from Cas. 

A quick glance at the clock showed that he had about ten minutes to get to his room.  With one last glance at the note, Dean made his way through the bunker.  It was quiet.  He had no idea where his brother and Cas were at, but he knew they wouldn't be far.  Not with a note like this.    

Once in his room, Dean glanced around.  Nothing seemed to be out of place, and while that shouldn't be a bad thing, he couldn't help but feel a little more nervous.  He didn't know what to expect, and he never really did like surprises. 

6:58.  Dean took a deep breath, then quickly pulled off his clothes and kicked them into the corner before crawling into bed. 

He was almost positive that his heart was going to burst right out of his chest and he absolutely could not bring himself to relax.

Dean tried to count the seconds so he wouldn't be surprised when his lovers enter the room. That didn't  mean he still didn't jump out of his skin when the first set of hands skate across the back of his calves.

When Dean goes to look to see who is touching him, another set of hands slide through his hair and gently holds his head in place.  

"What the hell, man?" Dean tried to turn his head again, but no matter what he does, he can't move.

"Shhh, Dean, relax.  Let us take care of you."  Cas's voice is soft and soothing, and after a few seconds, Dean stopped struggling.  He groaned and relaxed even more into the bed when he felt Cas's nails start to scratch gently at the back of his head. 

"Will you let us take care of you?"  Sam's voice is deep and quiet down by the foot of the bed, and Dean can feel his hands softly moving up and down his calves. 

Dean quivered on the bed slightly before nodding.

He knew why they were doing this. "Too much stress" Sam would say or "worrying too much" Cas would tell him.

_'Geez, one case goes wrong and they suddenly think a guy is gonna lose it'_

With Sam's hands slowly massaging their way upwards, inch by inch, and Cas kneading a path down the back of his neck, he quickly turned into a contempt puddle of goo.

That is, at least, until he felt Cas nudge him upwards on all fours and a band of black silk obscured his vision

His body tensed and a pair of hands gripped his hips, stopping him from moving away.  He shifted slightly, then lifted his hand up to remove the silk.  Fingers quickly wrapped around Dean's wrist, though, and squeezed gently.

"Do you trust us?"

Dean swallowed hard and focused on the gentle grip around his wrist and the thumbs running soothing circles against his back. 

"Yeah.  Yeah, I trust you."  Another squeeze to his wrist, then it was pushed back down to the bed.

He heard two quiet sighs of relief, which, surprisingly, made Dean fully relax.

Just like their hands before, two sets of lips skated across every inch of available skin, alternating between hot, open mouthed kisses across his shoulders, back, and ass, and sweet, gentle pecks littering his arms and the bends of his knees.

He wasn't exactly a fan of being exposed like this, open for them to see but not being able to see them in return. Still though, stubborn as ever, he wanted to prove that he could be good for them and that he trusted them, implicitly.

He felt the bed shift, Sam's heavier weight dipping the bed near his head, and Cas's more agile frame settling behind him.

A finger trailed down his cheek and over his bottom lip.  Dean flicked his tongue out against Sam's finger before drawing it into his mouth and smirking slightly at the sound of his brother's quick inhale. 

Dean jumped slightly when he felt Cas press a kiss at the base of his spine as his hands squeezed Dean's ass, then he groaned and sucked hard on Sam's finger as Cas kissed him again before running his tongue further down. 

He whined around the finger in his mouth at the first touch of Cas's tongue against his hole.

Sam gently tugged his finger away, hissing when Dean nipped playfully at the pad, but replacing it with a kiss. Amazingly, he and Cas seemed to work in tandem. The further Cas dove into rimming him, the harder Sam pressed against him, effectively setting a pace that had him crying out and groaning within minutes when Cas's finger breached him.

Dean's breath stuttered out against Sam's lips at the first slick press of Cas's finger inside him. His hands fisted in the sheets as Cas slowly drew his finger out, then pressed it back inside just as slowly. 

Sam nipped at Dean's bottom lip, then soothed the sting with his tongue, groaning as Dean sucked his tongue into his mouth before kissing him hard. 

Dean pushed his hips back at the first teasing touch of a second finger against his rim, and he whimpered into his brother's mouth as Cas continued to barely press, then pull away again.  He pulled his finger out, chucking softly at Dean's quiet whimper.  A quiet snick could be heard, then Cas's fingers were back at his hole, rubbing softly.

Dean hissed at the first, cool touch, then groaned as two fingers slid inside at the same time that Sam's fingers slid down his chest and scraped over his nipples.

The blunt edge of Sam's nails scoring his skin, the tiny hints of pain, had him pushing back against Cas's fingers even harder. The mix of pleasure and pain making everything that much better.

They set a pace, Sam tweaking his nipples in time with Cas's thrusts, and Dean trying to figure out where he wanted the touch more. When a hand settled on his hip and another on his shoulder, he found himself caught, trapped between his two lovers and unable to move either way. He was suddenly forced to just relax and revel in what they gave him, no matter how little or how much it may be.

He'd deny it until he went to the grave, but a high whine escaped his lips at the notion of being completely at the mercy of these two men.

By the time Cas pulled his fingers out, Dean was a boneless, panting mess.  Sam's hands slid up to Dean's shoulders, his body slick with sweat, and he felt Cas shifting behind him. 

Sam's fingers pressed against Dean's chin, forcing him to lift his head a little.  A loud moan filled the air as Dean felt Sam rub the head of his cock against his mouth, smearing pre-come over his kiss swollen lips.

"Open."  Sam's voice was deep, gravelly with arousal, and before he could even finish his order, Dean had his mouth open and waiting

"Such a good boy." Cas whispered reverently, lining up and nudging at Dean's waiting hole.  He waited until Dean was thoroughly distracted with Sam's cock before sinking in with one smooth motion. The action caused Dean to simultaneously cry out and clench up, causing a slew of lewd moans to emanate from all three of them

Sam slipped a hand to Dean's cheek, cupping it as he slowly slid his cock in and out of Dean's hot, wet mouth.  He shivered as he felt Dean's tongue swirl around the head and into the slit as he pulled out, then press flat against the sensitive underside with the thrust back in.

Cas slid his hands up Dean's ass, giving it a quick squeeze, before settling them at his hips as he picked up the same slow rhythm as Sam.  He leaned down over Dean's back and nipped softly as his ear before whispering, "You look so good like this, Dean.  So good for us, taking us both like this."

Dean whimpered around Sam's cock and tried to press back harder against Cas, wanting him to move faster, but his hands kept his hips still as he kneeled back up and kept up the slow, smooth pace. 

Dean pulled his head away from his brother and hissed out, "Come on, 'm not gonna break!" 

Cas pulled out until just the head was inside, and then he just kept it there, teasing him with the promise of being full again while Dean squirmed beneath him, trying to force himself back while whispering "please" over and over.  A quick slap to his ass, though, had him stilling and whining quietly.

Finally, after Dean settled, Sam slid his hands up to Dean's hair and nudged his cock against his mouth until he finally opened and let him in.  He tightened his fingers in his hair briefly to hold his head in place when Dean tried to follow after his cock as he pulled out.

Cas thrust in deep and hard, hard enough to rock Dean's body forward and forcing him back down on his brother's cock, and Dean let out a choked moan, lifting his hand up to grip his brother's hip as purchase

The new pace was set quickly after that. Cas's hips driving him forward onto Sam's cock just as Sam was pushing forward as well, causing his cock to slide impossibly deep into Dean's throat. It didn't take Dean long to adjust and shut down his gag reflex, then it was a smooth climb towards orgasm for all of them.

The frantic push-pull between all of them, Sam's fingers wound in his hair and Cas's at his hips, digging in almost painfully, was driving him insane and he loved it.

"Doing so good, Dean.  So fucking good.  You gonna come for us? Come from nothing but Cas's cock in your ass and mine down your throat?" Sam panted as his hips started to lose rhythm and he tightened his fingers in Dean's hair.

Dean groaned around Sam's cock and tightened his fingers on his hip.  So close.  He was so close, just needed a little more.

Cas gave a quick, hard thrust against Dean's prostate, and he was done, his scream muffled by the cock buried in his throat as he came, untouched, over his stomach and the bed.

The vibration from his scream coupled with his ass clenching wildly tore the orgasms from both men above him. A low growl tore from Cas as he pounded his way through his, while Sam roared loud enough to rattle the walls.

The three of them finally collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs, both Cas and Sam murmuring a littany of praises into Dean's skin. Clean up was swift and efficient before they finally gave him his eyesight back.

Dean blinked against the soft light and buried his face in the crook of Cas's neck. Chuckles from both him and Sam shook him lightly.

"Such a good boy." Sam told him, pressing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Yes, yes he is." Cas agreed.

As the three of them lay there, minds blissfully blank, Dean came to the conclusion that maybe a distraction wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let us know!
> 
> ~K & J
> 
> Our writing blog: the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/


End file.
